MatchMaking
by Darcy Norman
Summary: Cedric Diggory has a mission to accomplish....but meets Luna on his way!.... First story....pls..read and review!


MATCHMAKING

"Ced" his friend whispered.

"Ummmm....." Cedric answered lazily.

"Wake-up" his friend said once again.

"Hmmmmm...." he replied, smiling as if he was dreaming of Cho.

"Get up now or I'll have to hex you" his friend said rather stiffly, which made Cedric get up so swiftly that he fell onto the floor.

"Okay....WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM ME AT TWO IN THE MORNING??????" Cedric barked irritably.

"Well....you know what I really like this Marietta girl.......from your girl's house...." He started but was abruptly cut off by Cedric.

"Oh! Marietta.....Yea.....she happens to be Cho's best friend..." Cedric said smugly

"Exactly"....

"Duh-uh dude.....she's so.....mmmm......kinky and wavy......total pink material...."

"But she--"

"Never leaves Cho alone...."

"yea but---"

"And she--"

"Quit it Ced! Will you please listen to me?????" his friend shouted in irritation.

"Yeah!....but what were you telling me exactly???" Cedric asked scratching his head confusedly.

" Well I---" He tried started again...but so predictably cut-off by Cedric.

"Oh right....you were telling me 'bout that Marietta girl....but---"

"Alright that's it......"His friend shouted in anger, which was followed by some mouth-binding jinx, so that Cedric could shut up for the rest of the conversation.

"Now" his friend let out a big sigh of relief and continued," I really like this Marietta from Ravenclaw and as you are very well aware that there is nothing sweet between our house and Ravenclaw,so I can't knock at their common room just like that.

But since you happen to be a prefect, you can do so.....go in with any excuse and get my thing done.....You just have to ask Marietta to tell me what does she think of me.....and please try your hardest at convincing her that I'm good. Tomorrow at the great hall. I'll wait" he completed his story and waved his wand yet again, breaking the jinx he had put Cedric into.

"Thank you so much" Cedric said breathlessly, yet sarcasm dripping with each of his word.

"So--?" his friend asked.

"Well-if only you weren't my big-huge-gigantic dear friend! I wouldn't have done this!" Cedric mumbled cowardly before putting on his yellow hoodie over his t-shirt.

"And remember, I'm not doing this cuz' you're so big.......I'm not at all scared of you" Cedric said and left the Hufflepuff's common room in haste.

***

"What the hell does he think of himself. That sumo....git..."and so the series of silent curses continued till Cedric reached the door for the Ravenclaw common room.

"Merlin's beard!...the golden boy Cedric Diggory, now doesn't have an idea how this damn door would open! great!!" Cedric said as he kicked the wall in front of him, though regretting it the moment he did so!

"No matter what.....You wouldn't have been able to open it anyway!" A dreamy voice interrupted his personal angry moments from behind. He spun around to see the oddest one out standing there with every weird expression possible.

"If I'm not mistaken....you are Looney....god...I mean Luna Lovegood right?" He asked

"I don't care what they do to make my name sound funny but here's my warning to you.....DO NOT TRY TO CHALLENGE WHAT YOU CANNOT FACE..." Luna said in a mysterious whisper.

"What d'you mean?" Cedric asked suspiciously.

"Oh! You don't know about it? Its written on your face" She said returning back to her normal-weird self.

"What is it...that I dunno Miss Lovegood" Cedric asked

"Well....there are a million of charms set upon the Ravenclaw entrance you know. So even if you, somehow, succeed

in entering the room....you'll be cursed...as in You'll be day dreaming for the rest of your life!" She told him in a yet more mysterious voice.

"Huh?????" Cedric's reply was far more perplexing than the expression he wore on his face. But Luna didn't care. She continued with her dreamy.....well....day-dreamy tale.

"Yes.....Mr. Diggory....no girls.....just day-dreams....no glory...just Day-Dreams" Luna said.

"Ummm...yeah right!" Cedric looked at her for a moment and then motioned towards the entrance again.

"You'll not meet her anyway!" Her weird voice stopped him again.

"How d'you know????" He asked in startled.

"A guy...from some other house....2 a.m. in the morning. He's here either top steal something or to meet his girl...and judging by your reputation ....you're not the thief...so I'll go with the latter option!" Luna said in a very obvious tone of voice.

"Well....ohk....see you late...good-bye!" he said as he turned back to the entrance for Ravenclaw common-room.

"We should never bid good-bye you know! Who knows when we meet each other...and in what condition!" Luna interrupted his mission once again.

"Okay Luna...goodnight then....that would do for now!" He gave her a smirk and turned around yet again to accomplish his job.

"You know what....its only your house who support the thing that you're better than Harry....but us

Ravenclaws...well we support Harry..and will always do so" Luna taunted him in an irritating tone of voice, which made him turn around for like the thousandth time.

"You know what....Why should I even give a damn thought to that?" Cedric asked irritably.

"Because living in illusion that you are the best is far more worse than dying of day-dreams!" Luna replied automatically, as if she had memorized the answer.

"Okay! One...I do not think that I'm the best...and...people don't die of day-dreams!" Cedric raised the point, his voice rising simultaneously. It was obvious he was losing patience!

"Well...you can always dream of dying!" Luna stated.

"Dreaming and living it up are two different worlds!" Cedric snarled, controlling his temper as much as he could!

"C'mon Diggory...you cannot LIVE death....." Luna teased him further, maintaining her cool on the other hand.

"Damn!" Cedric groaned in irritation.

"You know what---"

"You know what Luna, listening to that git of a friend was a great blunder, coming here was a greater one....and talking to you was the Himalayan blunder of all! I think I will leave now!" Cedric said.

"Indeed" She replied simply.

Cedric stared at her for a moment, while she looked in other directions, and then without any further innovations, turned around and left.

***

Next morning, after receiving a great deal of curses and emotional tortures from his sumo friend, Cedric reached the great hall for breakfast to find Cho waiting for him excitedly.

"Hey!" She said brightly.

"Mornin'" He mumbled half-heatedly.

"You know what...we are gettin duties to guard our common room....as in some part of security training. We've to distract all sought of intruders that may cause harm! Last night it was that Looney" Cho smirked at her mention, "and tonight...its me!"

"Wait a minute! Luna was guarding your common room last night!" Cedric asked.

"Yes...but why???? Cho asked, but Cedric was now, not in a state or favorable conditions to satisfy her inquiry. Instead he was looking at Luna, who was waving at him cheerfully in return!....


End file.
